


You're (Not) Weak

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [248]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Comfort, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trigger Warning: Verbal Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do Misha/Richard where the director is raping and abusing (verbally if you don't write physical) Richard and Misha finds out one day when he walk in on them by accident and is furious at the director for hurting his boyfriend but Richards scared Misha won't love him anymore, but Misha assures him that he does. Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're (Not) Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for Verbal Abuse

Richard was shoved against the wall, and he grunted, trying to pull away.

“Don’t fucking move, whore.”

Richard froze at the voice, and he shut his eyes, whimpering.

“Don’t…”

“I’ll fucking do as I want. You don’t have a say, slut.” The director growled.

“Not a slut.” Richard murmured.

“Really? Sure take my cock like one.”

“No…”

“Like I said, you don’t get a say.” The director tugged Richard’s pants down, freeing his own cock, and rubbing it against the flesh of Richard’s ass.

“Please…don’t.” Richard begged. “Please.”

“Shut the fuck up before I gag you. You’re a fucking slut. You’re gonna take my cock. You won’t fight me, unless you want me to go in rough. Got it?”

Richard nodded, shaking slightly, and he gave a small yelp when his ass was smacked.

“I want to hear an answer.”

“Yes sir….” Richard said.

“Good.” The director said. Richard heard him sucking on his fingers before a wet digit was pressed against his hole. When it started to sink in, Richard sobbed softly. “Do I have to punish you, bitch?”

“No.” Richard whispered. “No, sir.”

“I better not have to.” He opened Richard quickly, wanting to fuck him before either of them had to get back on set.

_

Later, Misha was watching Richard curiously.

“Richard? Is something wrong?” Misha asked, eyeing his lover.

“What? No…no, it’s…nothing. Don’t worry Misha.” Richard said, giving a small smile. “It’s nothing.”

Richard got up and left the area, a lump in his throat, terrified what Misha might think if he knew what was happening to him.

_

“Something isn’t right with him.” Misha muttered.

He got up and started following Richard, determined to get to the bottom of things.

_

He followed Richard until he saw the man go around his trailer, only to hear a whimper float around.

“Richard?” Misha whispered.

Misha walked closer and heard things like ‘fucking slut’ and 'just a whore for me’. Then he heard 'Bitch. No one will love you if they find out about this.’ and Misha had heard enough.

“Fucker! Get away from him!” Misha yelled, anger filling him. He rounded the corner to see Richard pressed to the trailer, pants and boxers around his ankles, and the director behind him. “I told you! Get away!” Misha chased the director off, planning to deal with him once he knew Richard was OK.

“Misha…” Richard whimpered, against the trailer, not able to look up at him. “I…”

“Richard, it’s OK.” Misha said, starting to pull Richard’s clothing back up.

“N-no…you’re…gonna hate me. Think I’m…I’m weak.”

“What? No! No, you’re not weak.”

“Misha…I couldn’t stop him.” Richard whispered. Misha turned Richard around and gripped him tightly.

“Just because you couldn’t stop him, doesn’t mean that you’re weak. And I’m not going to hate you because of it. Richard I love you.”

Richard collapsed in Misha’s arms, letting the warmth of his lover surround him.

“Thank you.” Richard whispered softly against Misha’s chest.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll deal with this. Together.”


End file.
